Sweet Fire
by Thisbee08
Summary: Based after the end of the war, Tuathla moves to England to start over and help rebuild. Now she has more to stress about: Charlie.
1. Epilogue

**AN: Do not own anything. All J.K's**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

She sat at the base of the grand staircase in the quiet of the empty house. Removing the lid of the box that sat next to her, she picked her way through the photo frames that lay inside. The last remaining images she had of her family. Her parents wedding, her brother's graduation from the Auror Training Squad, her and her brother, her and her parents. Before she could get emotional she shoved them back in the box, closed the lid and stood up. Pulling her belongings together she carried the box and hauled her suitcases to the large doors. She walked outside into the sunny square and pulled her sunglasses down onto her face. Taking one last look at Avignon she locked the door behind her and hauled her suitcases into the alley behind her now ex-house.

Activating the portkey, Tuathla prepared herself for the brand new life she would have in England.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Do not own anything. All J.K's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"You really need to get rid of some of this stuff, Charlie." Hermione said while attempting to carry one of the boxes Charlie had handed her.

"Well, you never know when you might need it again." He shrugged in reply.

"Of course, you never know when you might need a spare, uh, is this meant to be a quill holder?" she laughed.

"Hey, I made that in my first year, I'm very proud of it!"

She laughed again, handing the heavy box full of junk over to Ron, who took it upstairs into Charlie's old bedroom in the Burrow.

Charlie ruffled Hermione's hair, much to her displeasure, before walking into the kitchen.

"Come one, Mia, don't tell me you don't have anything that you have kept from when you were younger?"

She followed him into the kitchen, "Of course I do, but they're all very meaningful things, sentimental things, not junk."

Charlie pulled a dramatic shocked face, "Junk! I am insulted."

"Would you two like some lunch? Bill and Fleur are coming over so you'll have to wait a bit." Molly Weasley asked as she walked into the kitchen and started bustling about.

The pair sat down at the table as Ron and Ginny walked in and slumped into their chairs, looking puffed.

"You have too much stuff," Ron grumbled.

"Ron, are you a wizard or not?" Hermione laughed, joking about the time in their first year when Ron had said that to her.

Ron jokingly glared at her. Harry then entered from outside, walking around the table to kiss Ginny before dropping into the seat next to her.

"Busy day?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'll be glad when all the trials are over," he replied, "I've heard a few people talk about a new Wizarding village. A modern Wizarding community, Diagon Alley's getting a bit too crowded, so they're thinking of building in the North East. Diagon Alley's in the city, this one will be more scenic, peaceful."

"The Ministry will build it all?" asked Ginny.

"No, the ministry will receive the land from the Government but all community/public buildings will be out of the owner's pocket. I think they're building a small amount of housing though. But the business owners won't have to buy the land, they'll just have to pay for what they build."

"But that's a stupid idea! No one can afford that much. Why isn't the Ministry building it all and selling or leasing?" said a frustrated Hermione.

"Because the Ministry can't afford it either," replied Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, sounds like an opportunity to me," grinned George as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing some food from the chopping board, Mrs Weasley swatting his hand away.

"Thinking of expanding?" enquired Ron.

"We can't let the people of this new town go without jokes can we?" smiled Fred, limping in behind his twin.

After the final battle, whether it had been the adrenaline coursing through her veins or an insane thought because of the lack of sleep she'd had, Hermione had had a brainwave thinking she could bring Fred back.

_The trio sat in the common room. Harry and Ron already knocked out cold, but Hermione was staring into the fire, mumbling to herself. She hadn't gone insane, she was just thinking. Thinking about all those who had died. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. Poor Remus, Tonks, little Colin. Poor George, his brother had been taken away from him by a wall, not even magic, but by a falling wall._

_Wait a minute. A wall. Not magic._

"_Surely… no magic isn't that powerful. But, could it?" she thought to herself._

_Suddenly wide awake, Hermione jumped up, shoving Harry and Ron._

"_Wake up! I think I've got it! Hurry!"_

_Rushing out of the common room, not even sure if the other two were following, she sprinted down the corridors and stairs, heading for the Great Hall. She raced past the Weasleys as they solemnly exited the Great Hall, and pushed open the door that entered into the room that held the bodies of the dead. _

"_Hermione!"_

_Passing the other bodies without seeing them she found the flame red hair of the fallen Weasley twin and raced forward. Barely registering the shocked family and friends that had followed her, she began murmuring healing spells._

"_Hermione. Stop"_

"_No George, I think I've got it. Fred wasn't killed by magic! He was killed by a wall, crushing his lungs. I think, I don't know, perhaps if his injuries were fixed it might work."_

_Waving her wand over Fred, she healed his crushed ribs and legs._

"_I can't fix broken bones, they're still broken but they're restored, no longer crushing his lungs. I just need, if only..." she frantically mumbled._

_She stopped for a minute, "I need to inflate his lungs again and get his heart beating. In the muggle world this would be impossible but I think with enough power."_

"_Hermione! Stop! You're setting yourself up for disappointment," cried George._

_She looked up at him, crying, "No! He wasn't meant to go! Not magic! Wall! I can't…I have to do something."_

_She stared long and hard at Fred's chest before jerking up, "Harry! The elder wand. You would have the most amount of power. Please?"_

_Harry, shocked, moved forward and stood next to her._

"_I'm going to try and restore his lungs, and then I want you to Enervate him. OK?" Hermione ordered._

_Harry dumbly nodded._

_Hermione waved her wand a few times before looking at Harry once more._

_He took a deep breath, along with the other Weasleys who were sobbing._

"_Enervate!"_

_Everyone held their breath, but nothing happened. Hermione started sobbing._

_All of a sudden, Fred jerked to the side, coughing and retching furiously. Everyone started screaming in delight and happiness. George just sat there in shock. Hermione started clapping Fred on the back before flopping onto his back._

"_Deep breaths, Fred," encouraged Hermione._

_Everyone rushed forward, hugging and sobbing on each other._

"_Hermione"_

_Hermione looked up to George, who swept her up in a bone-crushing hug before giving her a big kiss on the lips._

"_Oi!" exclaimed Ron._

"_Chill out Won Won, she's only got eyes for you," grinned Fred, sitting up._

_After that it was all a blur of happiness, with the Weasley's eternally grateful to Hermione._

"You'll be the second to build then. Someone's already expressed interest in a lot of building. I'm meeting them tomorrow; they requested I be there at the meeting with Kingsley. I'm not sure what for," said Harry.

"Probably some rich overseas millionaire trying to gain power in England's Wizarding community, now that the war's over. Doesn't sound good to me," said Bill, who, with Fleur, had been standing by the door listening to the conversation.

Mrs Weasley bustled around moving dishes to the table, "Sit. Sit. Lunch is ready. Arthur! Percy! Lunch!"


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Do not own anything. All J.K's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Minister, thank you for meeting me," said Tuathla, shaking Kingsley's hand.

"Please take a seat. Harry should be here any moment," he said, sitting down in the chair behind his large desk, "I am guessing inviting Mr Potter here has something to do with you building this new town?"

She smiled and nodded, "It does, Minister, I…"

She was interrupted by Harry Potter entering the room, hesitantly.

"Sorry. The lady out front said to walk straight in."

"Quite alright. Harry, this is Tuathla Marlett. Miss Marlett, this is Harry Potter."

Harry took in the petite woman in front of him. Though she was small, she had long wavy golden hair, as well as piercing silver blue eyes, framed by dark long lashes. She was definitely a beautiful girl, if not slightly intimidating in her very fashionable black skirt and cream blouse.

"_A business woman," thought Harry, "this can't be good."_

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her small hand.

She smiled, "You too."

"Now Harry, I'm sure you've heard about the plans of the new Wizarding town?" Kingsley said, getting down to business.

"There've been murmurs." Harry agreed.

"Miss Marlett here has been behind the planning and intends to build most of the village."

Harry turned to her, "That's a lot of money. But, may I ask, how does this involve me?"

Tuathla shifted in her chair to face him, "I'm not looking for any celebrity endorsements or any interviews or special appearances, so you can calm down if you were thinking on those lines. I figured, as you are seen as a sort of hero here in Britain that I would ask for your input and opinion on some aspects of this new village. I'm not from here and I thought, before I went and built a new village that I would ask someone who knows the people."

Now that she'd mentioned it Harry noticed how her accent was different, though he couldn't place it, it seemed to be a mix of many accents.

She continued, "I'm hoping to make this a sort of memorial town, not a grieving sort of memorial but like a celebration? I intend to build an orphanage for the war orphans and a war memorial, but I wanted to make this a town of new beginnings, I suppose. And I wanted your opinion seems you've been in the midst of this. To learn from the mistakes of the past in hope of making sure that there's no evil in the future. Which reminds me, Minister, I would like to talk to you and your Education department about some things."

Harry just watched as this young woman went on about advancements and corrections, whilst also in appreciation of her understanding.

"So over the next few weeks and months if all goes to plan, Harry, I would appreciate it if you were to join me at the location and assist in planning this new town, which we must name, Minister."

"I would love to. Thankyou."

Half an hour later, Harry and Tuathla left the Ministers office and headed toward the Atrium.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? You said you weren't from around here and I can't place your accent," Harry asked, curious.

She smiled at him, "I just came from France, but my parents are, were, from separate countries. My father was Australian and my mother was half Spanish, half English. My mother's father was the last Wizarding Duke. That's where I got all the money for this project from. I figured I'd use it for something worthwhile."

"You're parents passed away recently? That's why you came here?" he asked.

Her eyes glistened with tears, "They were killed in the war. It wasn't as bad as it was here, but some of Europe was targeted. Mainly the last royalties and leaders of Wizarding Europe, just in case they helped the Light in the defeat of Voldemort. My brother too. He was an Auror working with the Muggle soldiers. He went missing in the midst of it all."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Too many were lost." Harry said as they walked through the Atrium towards the Floo fireplaces, "I'm going for lunch with some friends, I'm sure they'd be interested in your plans. Did you want to come?"

Tuathla looked shocked and laughed nervously, "Oh, uh, okay. Thankyou."

"I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Do not own anything. All J.K's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Tuathla stepped out of the fireplace and into a bustling pub. Looking around, she saw many groups of people enjoying quick lunches or friendly catch-ups.

"Tuathla! Over here."

Tuathla turned toward the voice and saw Harry waving her over from the back corner booth of the pub. She maneuvered her way through the throngs of people and eventually came to where Harry was.

"Everyone, this is Tuathla Marlett. Tuathla, this is Ron, Hermione, Fred & George, and Ginny."

"Please, just call me Tilly."

They all got up to greet her, kissing her on the cheek.

"And what would a beautiful young lady – "

"Be doing with a scrawny little boy like Harry?"

Tilly went bright red, shocked and pleased by the twins compliment.

"I'm ah, working with him on building the new community."

Just then someone from the booth opposite her got up, and in the crowded walkway, bumped into her, knocking her down. She would've gone head-first into the pub's brick wall if it hadn't of been for someone with large hands grabbing her from behind.

"Careful now, wouldn't want a nice large egg on your head would we?" said a deep, rough voice next to Tilly's ear, causing chills to travel through her body.

She righted herself, corrected her clothes, and smiled at the group, "I'm okay."

"Tilly, this is my older brother Charlie, Charlie this is Tuathla," spoke Ginny.

Tilly turned towards the man who had grabbed her, and caught her breath. In front of her had to be one of those mythical warriors. Tall and tan, Charlie towered over her; beautifully defined, but not over-the-top muscles were shown off in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hi," that deep rough voice spoke again, accompanying a breath-taking smile.

Tuathla opened her mouth, but words wouldn't come out. She finally came up with just saying, "Yeah."

He looked at her curiously before scooting into the booth next to Ron. Harry patted the seat next to him and Tilly slid into it, across from Charlie.

"So, Tilly, are you with a group from the Ministry planning the town?" asked Hermione, taking a sip from her drink.

Tilly picked at the label of her Butterbeer, "Um, no, I'm…building the town."

Ron spluttered and choked on the sip of drink he had just taken.

"Charming," mumbled Ginny.

Ron finally cleared his throat, "So you're the one Harry was talking about. I imagined it would be some big company or foreign ministry that would maybe help out and build. Jeez, you must be rolling in the galleons."

Tilly smiled, "Sort of. I proposed building a new town to the Minister a few days ago, he seemed interested and then I asked if I could get Harry involved, for his opinion and help with the planning. It came at the right time, I decided to move countries and start over and help rebuild after the war."

"Weren't earning enough where you came from them? Had to come to a broken country and own everything, did you?"

Tilly's head whipped around to look at Charlie, who was glaring at her. She looked at him quizzically until the words sunk in and she had to force herself not to cry. The rest of the group was silenced in shock.

Tilly stuttered, "I…I came here to start over. I have the money to pay for all this, and help rebuild," her short temper was coming through, and her anger rose, "I'm building an orphanage. I'm building housing for homeless people. I'm trying to help! Now if you'll excuse me, I have important things to do."

Tilly stood up, grabbed her bag and stormed off. As she just walked past Charlie she swung around, "I came here because I had nowhere else to go. My parents are dead. My brother is dead. I have no one."

And with that she ran, hearing Ginny hiss at Charlie.


End file.
